SD Gundam Realization
by Nadia Maeda
Summary: Princess...What have I done?


"Zero?" Hana asked at the bus stop. "I just got another vision.of.you."  
"Really?" he asked, "What happened?"  
"Well, it was bad. very bad." She frowned deeply, and thought to herself, 'You almost get killed.' and hoped he never heard.  
"What.?" He looked surprised, then angry. "I thought you only saw things that you liked."  
"It's important things." She corrected, and tears began to fill her eyes. "I barely ever like them." The tears streamed down her face.  
Shute and the others stared, worried. "Don't worry, Hana." Shute said reassuringly. "Maybe it's a wrong prediction."  
"No, they're never wrong." She sobbed.  
Bakunetsumaru and Captain were having a soft conference while the angered Zero hovered, arms crossed.  
"I don't believe it." Zero said, now very irritated. He looked at Hana, eyes narrow. "Princess Hana, if you are to think such vile thoughts I can apparently no longer be your guardian!" He swiveled once more.  
The words struck Hana, and turned her cold. "But." The tears streaked her face. "But.who will look after me? What about LaCroix?"  
"You have a mother." Zero didn't look at her, and continued. "I can tell them you really were no Princess."  
"No." She whispered, choked by her tears, "No!" She screamed, and fled towards her home. Zero took no notice.  
"That was a pretty rotten thing you just did, Zero!" Shute scolded. The others nodded in agreement. "Yeah!" They said together.  
Zero, unknown by the others, frowned, and suddenly realized what he had just done. "Well, I."  
"You should say you're sorry! But the bus is here. We have to go. You coming?"  
Instead of answering, Zero flew off to the SDG base, to talk to Chief Haro.  
"YOU DID WHAT!?!?!?!?!?" Haro screamed at Zero, and finally the Knight gave up and flew back down towards Neotopia.  
  
"Hey." Shute looked around. "Where's Hana?" It was the next morning, and Hana wasn't at the bus stop.  
"Why don't we go to her house and find out?" Baku gave a wry glance to Zero. "You coming, Zero? I'd say that name suits you about now. 'Zero' for 'Zero points right now'" He laughed.  
"Don't start, Sorcerer Sphere." Zero floated past him.  
They all went in silence for the rest of the way.  
  
Shute knocked on the door, and Hana's mother answered it. "Um, is Hana able to come and play with us?" All of them had baseball gear on, obviously a cover-up to hide their mission.  
"Oh hello Shute, Zero, Captain, Baku. Sorry, Hana's sick in bed. She hasn't been feeling well since yesterday morning. She's getting more active though, and she's eating. Now if she'd only come out of her room."  
Zero frowned and turned away, hoping Bakunetsumaru wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. 'I feel so foolish.' he thought, seeing that he had probably just ruined his chances of saving LaCroix. 'I know she feels strongly for me, and I to her, but.' He paused, and accidentally thought out loud. "I just don't know anymore. What if. what if Hana is right? What if I do get hurt? What will.happen? I feel like asking her so many questions, yet I fell the only answer I will receive is a glare and the back of her precious head."  
"What are you blabbering about now!?" Baku seemed angered. "Aren't you even going to apologize!?"  
Zero turned to face him. "We all make mistakes. I horribly regret what I have done and I am thinking about it, unlike someone I know who left the toaster on this morning, with a pop-tart in it may I remind you, and almost BURNED SHUTE'S HOUSE DOWN!!!"  
"Oh yeah?" Baku narrowed his eyes. "Well you just.you.she.but.oh, FORGET IT!" He turned away.  
Captain could stand it no longer. "Listen, both of you! Bakunetsumaru, you shouldn't start arguments unless you know for sure that you will finish them! And Zero, you're just as bad!" He glared, one of his rare signs of emotion.  
Shute couldn't stand it either. "Zero, if you really care about LaCroix then you should go apologize to Hana!"  
"Shute, you are right. I must apologize. But it is not as simple as that. First you must."  
"You've abandoned her every day after school for a week! I can't stand it ANY longer!!" He sighed. "Maybe I should just give up."  
"Give up?" Captain blinked. "Give up on what? Is it something about Hana?"  
Shute blinked. "Uh, uh, nothing!! Nothing at all!!" He blushed.  
Baku narrowed his eyes and grinned. "OOH!" He cooed. "Shute's gotta little girlfriend! Kissy-kissy Poo-poo!!"  
"Stop it!!" Shute was beet red, and his eyes were wide. "I do NOT have a crush on Hana! SHUT UP!!!"  
"La-la-la-la-la-la!!" Baku chanted, grinning widely.  
Zero was shocked, and stared, wide eyed. He couldn't utter a sound. There seemed to be a bit of rage in his weak grunting.  
"Oh, Zero!" He said in a goo-goo voice. "What about your darling Sayla?"  
Zero snapped back to reality, and glared. "I have forgotten Sayla, she is LONG history!"  
"Yeah, right." Baku stopped dancing, and started again. He seemed to enjoy making a complete fool of himself to all of Neotopia.  
Zero looked down. "I think.I think I'll go apologize to Hana now."  
"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Shute shouted as he leaped in the air. "I knew you could do it, yeah!"  
"Um. you don't have to get so excited. I'll probably get yelled at.Something along those lines." He frowned.  
Bakunetsumaru finally stopped his idiotic dancing and prancing. He fell over, eyes twirling.  
"About time he was quiet." Captain sighed.  
"Hey, I think you guys forgot about me!"  
"What?" Zero looked up. "GunEagle!"  
"Hey, hi Zero! Where's.Hana?"  
Baku sat up. "SOMEONE I could mention was a TOTAL JERK to her, and she ran off CRYING!"  
"Well I didn't MEAN it!! And we were JUST GOING to apologize!"  
"Yeah well I."  
"Don't start again, you two!" GunEagle shouted. "I'm SICK of you two fighting!" Everyone stared. "My GOD!! You two are gonna practically kill each other someday!!" Something beeped. "Oh, sorry guys, I'm on call. I got a job at a pizza parlor!" Happily, he flew off.  
"O.Kay." Zero blinked, confused. "I'll go apologize to Hana now."  
"Hey, did you guys notice that the Dark Axis didn't attack yet in the last few days?" Baku looked up at the sky.  
Zero panicked. "DON'T SAY THAT!!! Then they'll come. uh, oh."  
The group stared up at the sky as a dark cube engulfed them. "Oh." Shute groaned, "This thing again."  
"You are right, Shute." Zero nodded. "Better be ready this time." He called his sword and shield. They came from the sky, and into Zero's hands. "The show yourself, Talgeese, and we shall fight; this time to the end! You and your minions will be dust I am finished with you!"  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Winged Knight. You wish to destroy me, then you will destroy her." He appeared from the darkness, holding a lifeless Hana.  
"HANA!" Zero's eyes grew wide, then narrow. "How dare you, you fiend!! Return the Princess at ONCE!"  
Talgeese smirked. "As you wish." And he hurled Hana's limp body to Zero's feet.  
Zero stooped, and picked her up. "Hana! Hana, are you alright?"  
She stared up at him with vacant, white eyes. "Zero." she managed to utter. "I. I told you to be careful, but now." She paused to take a deep breath, "It is.too late for all of us."  
"Princess. I came to say how sorry I am for all of this. I was wrong, and I do not deserve to be your guardian for any longer."  
"Don't. say that Zero. You can still.save us all. I might not be able to, but you can still can..."  
"Oh, how TOUCHING!" Talgeese gagged.  
Zero set Hana down and lunged. "How dare you hurt Princess Hana!" He shrieked.  
Talgeese lunged as well. "Well then, Winged Knight, we shall see who is in more trouble; you or your beloved Princess!"  
The battle dragged on, neither giving in. But Talgeese was caught off- guard. Zero lunged for the final blow, but Talgeese has predicted this.  
"Take that!" He slashed at Zero, which sent him flying, and he slammed into the side of the Dark Cube.  
"ZERO!" Hana shot up and shrieked, which silenced even Talgeese. "How dare you." Her pupils returned, but they were a blood red. "You may destroy my land and my people, and destroy my new home, but NEVER HURT MY KNIGHT IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!!!!!" Hana began to change, then, in a way almost indescribable to a human. Wings of angels, whose beauty surpassed anything known to man, sprouted from her back, emitting a soft glow. Her hair flashed which and tumbled past her shoulders. A Green gem appeared on her forehead, and from which small, yellow wings sprouted. Zero's shield floated to her, as if possessed. She caught them in mid-air, and drew the sword. "Now, Talgeese; let us fight to the end! You could have avoided your fate, but you have failed, miserably in fact! Zero may not be able to hear me, but I know he still thinks of me and will lend me his strength!" Then she thought to herself, and by God will I need it.  
Zero had, in fact, heard her, and tried to get up. He was quickly felled by his injuries. "Hana." he tried to whisper, and he reached out, hoping to save her from the danger she faced. But his vision became blurry and he passed out.  
"You wish to fight me, little Hana? You're sure. okay then!" He had barely given Hana time to nod, when he attacked.  
"I'm ready for you now!" She hovered into the air, the symbol of Manna appearing above her. She pressed the buster sword against the shield, from which hundreds of sparks flew. "Behold!" She called, and struck out the sword. "Super Magical Violet Tornado!"  
Zero regained semi-consciousness. What? He thought to himself. Only I am strong enough to control an attack of that strength.Perhaps she is more of a knight than a Princess after all. His world once again became blurry and faded.  
Meanwhile, Hana had taken care of Talgeese, at least for a little while. She ran over to Zero. "Zero!" She cried as tears filled her eyes. "What has that terrible fiend done to you!?" She laid her hand on the green globe in Zero's chest, and her wings folded around them both.  
Soon after, they both emerged, and Zero was fully healed. Hana was a different story. She became weak from the energy transfer, and fell. Shute was at her side in a flash, and caught her.  
"Hana." Zero said softly, "You have saved my life, and now I must save yours." He lunged at Talgeese. "You, the most evil fiend of all, have gone too far. You've broken the limit, Talgeese! Now taste my sword beam!"  
But Zero was not quick enough. Talgeese was up already and he fled, the Dark Square along with him. "So long, Winged Knight!" He called, and cackled.  
"Zero." The weak murmur, barely audible, reached Zero and he raced to Hana.  
"I should have listened to you, Hana. It is me fault that all of this has happened to you." He laid his sword and shield beside her body, and his cape disappeared in a flash of light. "I am not worthy if this sword and shield, nor the power to fly." And with that, he turned and began to walk away. When Hana sat up, Zero stopped and faced her. He spoke softly, so only Hana heard his words. "Remember, Hana; no matter how long we are separated, or how far apart we are from each other, I will always love you, for forever and longer." He spoke no more, walked slowly towards to horizon, and disappeared. 


End file.
